


The First Letter

by HetBud



Series: Dear Harry [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Letters, M/M, Sad, Sad Louis, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetBud/pseuds/HetBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Harry,</p>
<p>Why was it so hard to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a prequel to Dear Harry, and I might do another one of these at some point? I don't know. Anyway, it can also be read as a stand-alone, but neither of them make sense anyways. (Probably).

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_Why was it so hard to leave?_ **

_Why, when I packed my bags, did I sniffle and cry?_

_Why, when you asked where I was headed, did I lie?_

_Why, when you found the suitcase, did I want to fall to my knees and ** s c r e a m?**_

_Why, when you told me you loved me, that last time, did I want to believe it?_

_Why, when you gave in, when you **shouted** and **screamed** , why did I still want to let you love me?_

_Why was it so hard to ignore you?_

_Why, when you called me, did I want to pick up the phone and beg for forgiveness?_

_Why did I want to hear you reprimand me, then to take me back?_

_Why did I want you to remind me you wanted me, you needed me?_

_Why did I want you to tell me all of those reassuring lies like before?_

_Why, when you asked about me at my work, did I ask El what you looked like?_

_Why did I ask her if she thought you had cried?_

_Why did I ask her to confirm what I already knew?_

_(That you didn’t **care** )_

_Why is it so hard to forget you?_

_Why, when I arrive home, do I call your name >_

_Why do I wait for your cheerful response, only to hear silence in return?_

_Why do I still ask you what we’re having for dinner, even though you aren’t there to eat?_

_(its mostly readymade meals now…or nothing)_

_Why, when mum calls me, does she ask about you?_

_Why do I answer her questions as if you were still nearby-as if we were still **us**?_

_Why is it so hard to **h a t e** you?_

_Why is it so hard to loathe you, to tear up everything that dares remind me of you?_

_Why is it so hard to slap myself, to wake up and see how you played me, how you lied?_

_Why is it so hard to return the hate you must have had by the end?_

_Why is it so hard to even fake disinterest?_

**_ WHY IS IT SO EASY TO LOVE YOU STILL? _ **

_Why, when you tore out my heart and spat on it, does it still long for you?_

_Why, when I did leave, was it me wishing I had stayed, and not you?_

_Why is it so easy to love you?_

_To want to go back, even though I promised myself I wouldn’t_

_To hope you call, even if I won’t answer_

**_Why is it so easy to regret?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out flauntthegay.tumblr.com/about if you enjoy bottom!Louis. My friend is writing an 'Ultimate Kink Fic' thing for it (Requests being taken!).  
> MY account, however, is louisandhislostboys.tumblr.com,


End file.
